


Remember?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Established Sam Winchester/You, F/M, Reader-Insert, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Sam are a thing. You currently don't know the whole "hunting" thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I'm no longer continuing this piece. Or any other pieces for that matter. I'll no longer be adding to this account. Before I log out, I wanted to share this thing I started but never finished. Supernatural and fanfiction was a really great time but I grew out of it and I've moved on to other interests. It helped me spark my love for writing and the liberal arts so hats off for that. If you want to take this and edit it and change it and maybe even finish it with your own style on this website I'm cool with that (if you make millions I may come a'knocking). I had an idea of where to take this but I'll refrain from telling because I don't want to sway your creativity but putting it in a box. I sincerely hope you all enjoy my loads of crap that I've spewed out here as an outlet for feelings and whatnot. I've also shut down my tumblr (to my 6 followers) however if you want fun, friendly LGBT+ stuff,{ @relentlessly.lgbt } on Instagram, highly recommended. Enjoy your fandoms, friends. 
> 
> Without further ado...

On a quiet Autumn morning, you went to the public library. You moved to Kansas for work and were fairly new to the area. Regardless, you somehow always manage to find your way to a place with books. As you walked in the smell of old furniture and leather filled your lungs. You practically B-lined it for the mythology and fantasy section at the back of the library. You had taken a certain liking to mythology, especially Greek and Egyptian, and had a fondness for fantasy creatures. For whatever reason, you seemed drawn to it all. The folklore of creatures and little characters within fairytales always caught your eye. Back at your little house, you had quite the collection of various fantasy and fairy tale books but nothing compares to a library. You wandered through the aisles running your fingers over all the books, trying to pick out the perfect one for today. You were about to grab one mid-level, blue-covered book when you glance up and see an old, beaten up a leather-bound book. It completely fascinated you. It was on the highest shelf and you were looking pathetic trying to jump up and grab it. Luckily, there were only a few people in the library and they were all students from the local college studying for midterms. They were all intently cramming at the front of the building and couldn’t see you.

As you stand there, frustrated at your failed attempts, a deep and humoured voice asks, "Do you need some help?" You turn. In the aisle, stands a tall and handsome man. He's wearing a plaid shirt and faded denim jeans. He's holding two books of his own that look equally old to the one you're trying to acquire. A little flustered and embarrassed, you mumble something that sounds like a yes please and he laughs, hands you his books to hold, and reaches up effortlessly to grab your book. As he lifts up his shirt ascends ever so slightly and you can see his beautifully chiselled physique. You quickly look down at the books in your hands, trying to act natural, when they catch your eye. "Grimm's." You say, a matter of factly. "Hm?" He responds. "Sorry, your books. They're Grimm's fairy tales." You repeat. "Oh! Yeah! Yeah, they are. Do you like fairy tales?" You smile sheepishly as you say, “Yeah, I kind of love them” You curse yourself for how nerdy that makes you sound but he didn’t seem to mind. “I’m Sam by the way.” He says. “Y/N” you reply. You give him back his books and he hands you your old copy of Demons: A Mythology with a raised eyebrow. “Demons?” He says. A little embarrassed, you stammer, “Oh. I-I don’t know- I guess it caught- It looked inter- uh. Ha yeah.” You give him a little-forced smile and he returns a genuine one. “Don’t worry,” he says, laughing. “I don’t think you’re some satan worshipper. I’ve met them. Trust me you’re not the type.” You tilt your head out of confusion and intrigue, you follow him to a nearby table and sit down together. “Do you know stuff about demon mythology? Or mythology in general?” You ask. He looks at you, amused. “You could say that.”

The two of you spend the entire afternoon talking. He tells you all sorts of stuff about mythology and folklore. You answer all his questions about fairy tales and talk about your theories within the stories. You had just started to discuss fairies when the elderly librarian you had come to know as Cordelia, interrupted you to tell you the library was closing. Reluctantly, you pulled away from your conversation with Sam and you both left your books on the table. You walked out together, laughing at dumb jokes you’ve both heard. He started with “What do postal workers do when they’re mad? They stamp their feet.” It wasn’t as if it was a funny joke but oh god did you laugh. It was the way he said it. The way he fed off your laughter. He just wanted to make happy; so he did. The two of you walked to your car. The laughter died out as you realized this is where you part ways. “Well,” you began, “thank you, Sam, for a wonderful day.” He smiled that adorable smile at you. “It was pretty great” he agreed. His face fell for a second. “Oh damn” He turns back to the library. “I forgot to check out my books.” “Your Grimm’s ones?” You ask. “Yeah.” Disappointment sounding in his voice. “Well don’t worry” You start “Because I have my own copy at home. If you wanna meet me for coffee tomorrow… I’m sure I can arrange to let you borrow it. ” He smiled at you as his cheeks became rosy. “Y/N, are you asking me out?” You smiled at him somewhat devilishly. “Yeah, I am.” You replied. “I uh. I would like that.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. You pulled out a pen from your purse, wrote your number on the back of a business card and handed it to him. He flashed it to you and said, “So I’ll uh. I’ll call you.” You flashed him a smile while he moved to go to his car. As he walked away he turned around to catch one last glimpse of you.

***

Sam had called you that evening and arranged to pick you up. That morning, you threw on a pair of black leggings that complemented your ass like no one’s business, and a grey t-shirt. You had dreamed about Sam in the night. You and he had been back in the library talking and laughing and it was just so warm and wonderful. As you thought about your dream and how you were going to see him in a little over an hour, your heart fluttered. You walked into your kitchen and you heard the thundering. Your dog had woken up. You braced yourself as your golden retriever, Murph, sprinted to you. “Yes! Good Morning, Murph! Yes, I see you. What a handsome boy!” You said as you greeted him. You fed Murph and then cooked yourself some eggs. Your phone buzzed. It read, On my way :) -Sam. With that, you put away your dishes and brushing your teeth. Sam rang the doorbell and Murph went crazy. You pulled the dog away, creating a barrier between Sam and Murph, as you opened the door. “Hey! Come on in! I’m just gonna grab my jacket.” Sam came in and your grip broke on Murph. He ran to Sam and sniffed and licked and sniffed some more. Sam smiled and laughed at the clumsy dog. “His name’s Murph,” you told him. “He acts tough but the worst he’ll do is lick you to death.” “Not to worry,” Sam replied, “I love dogs.” By the time you grabbed your coat, Sam had Murph rolled on him back and was giving him a belly rub. “Aww, I think he likes you.” You said. Sam smiled. He liked to think that he now had Murph’s approval. You patted Murph on the head before walking out into the brisk morning with Sam.

“So it was actually stuck to his hand?” You laughed. “Yeah,” he replied. “Yeah, it took him like a half hour and an entire bottle of Vaseline. He had to walk out of the bar with the bottle still stuck to his hand.” Sam grinned proudly at you. He loved watching you laugh. Your eyes lit up and crinkled and the sound of your giggle made his heart soar. He had brought you both coffee despite your protest to pay for yourself and the two of you walked down to the park and along the back trails Sam said he loved to run. It was Fall and all the trees were different colours. “It reminds me of the place I grew up” You started, “It was this small town, not much to offer but man when Fall came, it was my favourite place to be.” “Does your family still live there?” Sam asked. Your mood sobered immediately. “No, my parents and my brother did for a while after I went off to college. But uh they were all killed.” Sam’s eyes dropped to the ground and his brows furrowed. “I’m sorry.” “Me too. They were good people.” A jogger ran by you, blasting Taylor Swift. “When I was a baby, my mom died and uh my dad died a couple years back.” You nodded. “It sucks.” “Yeah” He replied. “But you still have your brother, right? It’s nice that you two are so close.” He smiled at the comment. “I’m so grateful we get along this well. Ya know, sometimes I feel like I wanna just smother him while he sleeps but at the end of the day, I couldn’t live without him. But don’t tell him I said that. I’d never hear the end of it.” You threw your head back in laughter. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

The two of you walked for over an hour. You talked about work and music and college and books and everything in between. He made you laugh harder than you had in a very long time and his smile was so bright when he looked at you. By the time he walked you back to your house it was almost 11. “Why don’t step in for a minute while I grab the book. I’m sure Murph will be pleased.” You went into your room to grab the book that was laid out on your desk. Murph had run right pat you to jump on Sam. You could hear his laughter at your silly dog from the living room. As you wandered back in Sam was mindlessly petting Murph while looking at pictures of your family. “Was this, them?” Sam asked. You nodded slowly. “If you don’t mind, How did they die?” He asked again. You sat down on the couch, took a deep, shaky breath and said, “It was two years ago and I was coming home for the Thanksgiving weekend. I had talked to my mom a couple hours before to let her know I was on my way. I got in around 9 pm. I-uh I was walking up to the doorway when I noticed it had been kicked in. Pocket Knife in hand, I stupidly went in and there, I found my mom and brother gutted in the kitchen and I found my dad the same way in the hallway.” Your eyes stung. Sam sat down next to you and rested a hand on yours. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. That’s awful.” You laughed hollow and dry. “Yeah, it was. I don’t know what kind of sicko does that. They never had any enemies. And- uh our next-door neighbour, Mr. Lou went missing the week before. The police assumed it was connected, although they never proved anything.” Sam was listening to you with a sorrowful look. “Why did they think it was connected?” He asked you. You met his eyes. “Well uh, the night Mr. Lou disappeared, his house was a wreck. There was furniture and blood everywhere. His dog was found mangled on the floor. The cops assumed it was him both times because the coroner said, and get this, he said that in all my family’s bodies… They didn’t have any hearts t-that they had been ripped out of their chests.” Sam’s face fell.


	2. Beer and Pie, Right?

You and Sam had been going to out for four months. You two were crazy about each other. He would disappear sometimes. Mostly just for a couple days. He always said it was for work but he was very vague on what this “work” actually was. It was Thursday and he had texted you that he was coming back tonight. He had been gone for three days this time. He promised he would be home before 10. You had cleaned your house and washed the sheets in anticipation of his return. The two of you weren’t living together but he spent lots of time at your house. You had never been to his “man cave” as he called it. You had briefly met his brother when he had dropped Sam off at your house once. Sam knew so much about you but it felt to you that he was almost a stranger. It was 10:15 when Sam finally walked through the door. Murph charged him before you could get there. Sam scratched his head quickly before meeting you in the living room and pulling you into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you ran your fingers through his messy hair. You had lost track of time when you pulled back. You asked playfully, “Successful trip?” He responded by covering your neck with kisses and said a muffled “Uh-huh.” You pushed him back just enough to get him off your neck. “Something wrong, Y/N,” He asked you with a worried glance. “Sam, I know it’s late but… could we talk?”

***

The two of you sat together on the couch and you tucked your legs up next to you. Sam’s brows were furrowed and his forehead was wrinkled in anticipation. “Love,” You began, “I-I don’t know just… I just-” “Y/N.” He interrupted, “It’s okay. Whatever you have to say. You can tell me.” He grabbed your hand and ran mindlessly over it. You took a deep breath, carefully choosing your words as you went. “Sam. I’m absolutely head over heels for you. And- Don’t give me that look, let me finish-” He had started admiring you with that dorky and loving smile and it wasn’t helping get this out. “What I was saying was that I need to know more about you. That sounds dumb. I know. But I just think I need to get to know you and your past and your life better as we move forward. Does that make sense?” You finished tentatively. It’s not that Sam was secretive when it came to his life. He was open about most things. However, he never talked about the main parts, the important stuff. He didn’t talk much about his family. You knew his mom had died when he was young and that his dad wasn’t around but he never went into detail. He was also so close with his brother, Dean. You knew that much but you’d never been formally introduced to the man. What does that say? Sam also rarely talked about his work. He said he was in pre-law and that he was now part of the “family business”. What the hell business is that?

Sam took a long and deep breath. “Y/N. Some aspects of my life are… complicated.” You interrupted him, “Sam. I’m smart. I think you know I can handle complicated.” He looked at you like he was in pain. No, agony. You brought your hand up to his face and ran your thumb across his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut as if trying to remember how this felt. How the two of you, together, felt. “Y/N we should break up.” You jumped up. “What?!” This was not where you wanted this conversation to go. He stood up and tried to hold your hands. You crossed your arms. “Y/N, my beautiful, beautiful Y/N. I can’t really explain this to you. It’s… It’s not safe.” You formed a scowl. “What kind of bullshit is that, Sam? Because I want to get to know you, you have to break up with me? And what the hell do you mean ‘It’s not safe’? Who are you? Are you a spy? Do you work for the FBI in some undercover operation? Is there someone else? I think I deserve some answers.” Sam sat back down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Shit. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blow up at you like that.” You said as you sat down next to him, questioning whether to wrap an arm around him. You decided against it and waited until he talked. “You’re right. Y/N you are absolutely right. You deserve some answers. It’s not fair that I’ve been keeping this many secrets from you.” He sat back on the couch. “I will tell you. Everything. But I think… I think we should start with you meeting Dean.”

***

Before going to bed, Sam had calmed some of your worries. There was no one else (you didn’t actually think he would cheat on you, you were just being paranoid.), he wasn’t a spy, and he wasn’t undercover (although that’s what someone undercover would say). With your mind somewhat at rest and your anxiety under control, you and Sam fell asleep with Murph at your feet.

***  
You had cleaned the house. Twice. Sam had told you not to worry but cleaning always made you feel better. It was a nice thing to feel, really. That no matter what happened, at least the house was clean. Dishes were done, windows were pristine, and furniture was rid of dog hair. It was already 1 o’clock. Dean would be here any minute. Sam’s head perked up as a rumbling engine ripped down your street. You straightened out your top and took a deep breath. Sam came up behind you and kissed your cheek. “It’s not that big of a deal, Y/N. He’s an acquired taste but I’m sure you’ll get used to him.” You laughed nervously and shook your head. “Sam, it’s not the me-liking-him part that worries me.” At that, there was a knock at the door. Sam smacked your butt before going to answer it. “Oy!” You said to him playfully slapping his arm as he passed you. “It’s going to be fine,” He said with a wink before opening the door.

You had put Murph in his comfy crate in your room because apparently, Dean wasn’t a huge fan of dogs. Dean greeted Sam with open arms. “Hey, Sammy.” He said. “It’s been quite at the bunker without you geeking it up.” Sam laughed.”That’s great, Dean. Here, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Y/N. Y/N, this is my brother, Dean.” Dean was as good looking as his brother. He had bright green eyes and a square jaw. He was wearing a leather jacket over a red flannel. ‘I guess it’s a Winchester thing?’ You thought to yourself. “Hi, Dean,” You reached out to greet him. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Dean put on a charming smile and shook your hand. “Yeah you too, Y/N. I’ve heard a lot about you.” You chuckled and said, “Some good, I hope?” Dean just winked. Sam snickered at the harmless banter. “Beer, Dean?” Sam called from the kitchen. “Ooh yes please.” Sam came back out and handed one to each Dean and you. “And,” Sam said, “Y/N made a homemade apple pie for later.” Dean gasped in excitement. “You didn’t?” You nodded your head and looked guilty. “I did. I’m a total suck up. When Sam told me you like pie I baked one right away.” Dean laughed. “Nice to know someone can cook. Sam’s useless in the kitchen. I swear he burnt water once.” You and Dean laughed over Sam’s lack of culinary skill. “You’re telling me? One time he-” You began but Sam stopped you. “Okay okay. That’s all quite hilarious. I’m glad you’re both bonding over my failure.” You smiled at him. Why had he waited so long to do this? This was going well. Sam raised his eyebrows at you and smiled. You took the hint. “I’m uh. I’m gonna go prepare that pie. Excuse me.” You left to the kitchen with a smile. While wiping down the counters for probably the 100th time that day, you could hazily hear Sam and Dean talking across the hall (you didn't mean to. Thin walls). You could hear Dean saying in a not-so-quiet whisper, “Dude, you can’t be serious? You’ve only known her for a couple months?” “I’m sorry, how long did you know Cassie before you told her?” Sam shot back with sass. Dean huffed. Sam had won. I guess pre-law paid off.

You brought out a tray with pie and a can of whipped cream. “Bon appetit.” You said as you placed a plate and fork in front of both Sam and Dean. “Thank you.” “Thanks, Y/N.” Dean didn’t hesitate before he dove into his still-warm apple pie. Just mouthful after mouthful of whipped cream and pie being shoved into an endless hole. Sam finally spoke, “Dude, you wanna slow down?” Dean swallowed and glared at him. “No, I don’t.” Sam gave him a bitch face. He gave in and wiped his mouth. “That was crazy good, Y/N,” Dean said happily. You smiled at the compliment. “I’m glad you liked it. I’ll send you home with the rest of the tin.” Sam stood up and cleared the plates. You jumped at the opportunity. “So Dean… What was Sam like when he was little?” Dean laughed and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. “He… Was a total geek. I mean, he couldn’t even speak to girls until he was 15 and even then it was asking if he could help them with their homework.” The thought of little Sam made you grin. Dean found what he was looking for in his wallet and handed it to you between two fingers. “Oh, my…” Was all you could get out. Sam came up behind you ad glanced over your shoulder. “Whatcha two looking at- No. NoNONOno!” Sam reached for the picture but you quickly handed it back to Dean. “DUDE, you keep that thing in your wallet?!” You and Dean were giggling. “Yeah,” Dean said, “I tell people it’s my little sister.” Sam groaned at his older brother’s antics. “Aw. How sweet.” Sam said sarcastically. “Uh… Sam?” You asked between giggles. “Yeah?” He replied. “Heh. Uh, what were you doing in a wig and makeup… and a dress with stilettos?” Sam hung his head in embarrassment and groaned again. “I mean, Love, I think it’s adorable but it uh does raise a few questions.” You said trying to ease his pain. Sam sighed and shook his head at Dean. “It was a school play. Cinderella. I was…. I was the evil stepmother…” You and Dean both burst out laughing, remembering the picture. “All right...” Sam called you. “I’ll have you know I crushed it. My English teacher, Mrs. Williams, gave me a bouquet of flowers for that role.” Once you could breathe again, you kissed his cheek and said, “I’m sure you did.”

Sam sat you down on the couch. “So, Y/N. I invited Dean over here, primarily so you two could get to know each other but also because it’s gonna make it easier to tell you… well, everything.” He was fidgeting with his hands. Something he only did when he was really nervous about something. This was really starting to worry you.


End file.
